


A Choice

by Rilliane



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilliane/pseuds/Rilliane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-AU. Jason chooses Pasiphae over Aeson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Atlantis Bucket List on Tumblr.  
> The prompt: Pasiphae and Jason bonding/ ruling Atlantis together.
> 
> Well, it's not only about Jason and Pasiphae, but I hope it still qualifies (at least a bit?).  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Jason stared at the vial in his hand with a blank expression. The moon had set, it was time to drink the mixture , and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Why? He was certain what he should do before. Or was he? Those times he wasn’t sure of anything. He felt like someone was pulling the strings and he was dancing right to them. Theatrum Mundi, he thought was the right term. The World is a Stage. He recalled the boring lessons in school, when teacher talked about Antigone and Oedippus, how their fates were unavoidable, and gave out a bitter laugh, startling the other prisoners. Now that he thought about it, fate must indeed exist. After all, he himself contributed to the poor Oedippus’ future misery.

He was never a believer in fate, but now he found himself giving up to the fatalism. Why did he have to choose between his parents? Parents he never really had, who should be there for him the entire time. That thought brought him a new wave of outrage and he barely restrained himself not to toss the vial against the wall. Yes, he thought with a grimace, neither of his parents deserved his love. The father that abandoned him at the tender age of seven and mother who tried to kill him several times. So why should he choose either of them? He couldn’t have both, so maybe the best option was to have neither.

The boy sighed heavily and pressed his back hard against the wall. Should he drink it, after all? What would happen if he didn’t? His father wouldn’t give up, of that he was sure. He saw the resolve in the scarred man’s face.

 _But it’s a bit late for that, isn’t it_ , mused some more cynical voice in the back of his head.

One year ago, it was easier. The only thing he had to worry about was how to get money for food and not get killed by a rogue monster. He didn’t have to deal with… that.

The Oracle told him he was supposed to save Atlantis. Why? Did she knew he would be tempted to join his mother’s side and thought that would prevent it? Or was it really true? Some months ago, he believed that was his destiny, but now he found himself doubting the one he once considered his mother. _Better than your real mother_ … his mind whispered. _And yet, she too didn’t tell you the truth._

So if his destiny was to save Atlantis, he would do that no matter what, right? Who was to say that Pasiphae wouldn’t be a good ruler? Sure, the current situation wasn’t the best but they were at war, surely that would change later…

 _Justifications, justifications_ …

 _Shut up_ , thought Jason weakly. _If that’s the way of the gods, who am I to interfere?_

It really wasn’t fair. Most children didn’t have to worry about which parent they were going to kill. Because he was sure in the end it would come to that.

_You already killed your cousin and aunt, what’s the difference if you kill your parents as well?_

_But I don’t want to_ , complained Jason stubbornly.

_You don’t really have a choice, do you?_

The words echoed in his head and he found himself getting to his feet, the vial gripped tightly in his hand.

 _No_ , he said firmly. He wasn’t going to choose anyone.

* * *

 

Diocles saw him approaching and furrowed his eyebrows, worried.

“Jason, is everything alright?”

Ah. He must’ve seen his gloomy expression. With a herculean effort (Ha Ha) the so called Blessed by the Gods tried to make a smile.

“Yeah”.

Judging by the other man's expression it came out more like a grimace. Before he could ask some uncomfortable questions, Jason interjected:

“Look, I have something to tell you,” he lowered his voice and crept closer, so that no one else could hear them. “I have a way to get out of here.”

Diocles’ eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t give any other indication that the news has startled him. Which was good. They didn’t need to catch the guards' attention now, after all.

Not wasting any more time, he slipped the vial into the gladiator’s hand.

“You have to drink this. It will slow your heartbeat until no one can feel it, and then my… friends will get you out of here. Look, I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me on this.”

For a moment he thought the man would refuse him, laugh him in the face and say he was a madman. After all, he only knew Jason for a couple of days, what reason did he have to trust him with his life?

And yet, the only thing that left the man’s lips after a firm nod, was: “

What about you?”

Oh. He didn’t think of that.

“I have a second one” he lied, and it came out more convincing then he thought was possible. Seems like the years of lying to his friends has paid off, he thought bitterly.

Fortunately, Diocles didn’t ask him for a proof, for which Jason was eternally grateful. He wouldn’t get away with that.

After returning to his corner and making sure no one was watching, Jason raised his hand in signal and proceeded to pretend he was drinking something.

As Diocles’ body fell to the ground, Jason couldn’t shake the feeling that he has just sealed someone’s fate. Was it his or someone’s else, he didn’t know.

* * *

 

The next days passed in a blur. One fight after another, occasional visits from Medea and Pasiphae’s watchful gaze. He has been given a new partner for the arena- Theseus (he thought the name should mean something to him, but it didn’t). The man was even more closed off than Diocles and barely talked, but was a decent enough fighter, so Jason supposed it didn’t matter.

He hasn’t heard from his father or friends since the night he had given the vial to Diocles and he wondered if they gave up. Then again, recalling Aeson and Hercules’ words, it was unlikely.

On one occasion when his opponent gave him a particularly nasty wound, Jason started to wonder if he had discarded his only chance of freedom and would eventually die in the arena. Somehow that thought didn’t scare him as much as it should.

After maybe two weeks of constant routine, the queen gave an announcement:

“The man who manages to kill Attion of Mycenae will be given freedom.”

She then pierced him with a cold stare and Jason knew it was a message. _Don’t fail._

He didn’t. The fight wasn’t even the worse he had (he supposed Pasiphae mustn’t want to risk too much) and he came out only with a few broken ribs and a bloody nose. Considering his record, not bad.

The overall joy at his victory completely overshadowed the former rage citizens felt over his presumed crime, so he supposed the outcome was kind of good. He was the Champion of Atlantis again. Oh joy.

* * *

 

The infirmary was empty except for him and Pasiphae, and Jason thought how strange it was for them to sit like that, after everything that happened. After they tried to kill each other several times.

“You did well,” Pasiphae smiled softly while caressing his hand, and Jason couldn’t help but feel amazed at how different she looked when she smiled. The only times he saw the woman smile was when she was at Minos’ side, assessing the crowd before her with a cold, superior smirk. It was nothing like this.

He found himself involuntary returning the gesture.

“Thank you,” he replied, and then wondered if he really should be thanking her, for all the times she made his and his friends’ lives a living hell.

“Everything will be alright now,” she murmured gently into his ear and Jason’s dark orbs snapped up to meet hers.

“What will happen now?” he asked, observing her face carefully for any lies she might tell.

Pasiphae sucked in a deep breath, but then her features relaxed and she was again the stoic queen many came to admire.

“We go home.”

The answer was so simple Jason found himself actually dumbfounded. Home. What was home? Once upon a time, there was no home, only an empty house filled with memories. Then there was Hercules and Pythagoras, and he thought he finally found his home.

_Home is where the heart is._

He always envied children who had both of their parents when he had none. Was it finally time to make up for this?

“Yeah,” he agreed, and the relieved smile he got in return somehow made his heart ache.

* * *

 

The room he got was bigger than Ariadne’s. As well as very far away from the former queen’s chambers. He considered going there anyway, but then again, what would be the point? Ariadne wouldn’t be there. And even if she was, what would he say to her? _I’m sorry I’m submitting to the woman who took everything from you?_

So instead he chose to stay in his room all day, even ignoring the invitation to dinner Pasiphae had sent him.

He kind of wanted to come, but he didn’t have the strength to deal with the rumors just yet. And the palace was ablaze with rumors. It seemed like someone has leaked the information concerning his heritage and people were expecting someone to confirm it.

He had no idea what Pasiphae’s plans were, but he was fairly sure she wouldn’t bring him out in the open if she wasn’t going to actually do something about it. Ariadne’s example showed that nobles didn’t take kindly to strays.

* * *

 

He wasn’t wrong. Three days into his stay, Pasiphae gave a speech to the people:

“This is Jason, mine and king Aeson’s son, as well as my future heir.”

Standing there before the masses, Jason felt a sudden distaste. He was used to being in the center of attention, but up until this point he was always only The Skilled Warrior, The Slayer of Minotaur, The Champion of Atlantis, but always only a commoner, unworthy of the queen’s hand. And now they were looking at him like that never happened, like they never threatened Ariadne to change their allegiance if she dared to marry him.

Because now he was prince Jason.

The newly announced royal felt a sudden urge to throw up.

* * *

 

He looked like Heptarian. That thought surprised him, because he really didn’t. The shirt he now wore was of nice dark brown color, together with leather trousers and sandals, but it was a far cry from the former military general’s clothes. And yet, he couldn’t help but think about Heptarian.

His cousin. The man he had killed. Jason never felt any particular remorse over that action, and it didn’t change now. Still, the emptiness in his heart grew at the thought of him.

He wondered how it was that he wasn’t able to kill Medea but didn’t have any problem with killing Heptarian. And Circe. He couldn’t forget about Circe.

A soft knock resoned from the door and Jason responded “Enter”.

Pasiphae stepped into the room and Jason was quick to notice that she too changed. She no longer wore her red dress, but instead returned to her blue clothes he always saw her wear when he first came to Atlantis.

Rebellion was over, the rightful queen of Atlantis has returned.

“I see you changed” she started, and Jason involuntarily looked once again at the mirror. Still Heptarian.

“So have you” he allowed.

Pasiphae nodded.

“There is tradition in Atlantis, for a queen to wear blue attire, as Poseidon’s true servant,” she started, and Jason found it kind of funny, since he always wondered why Atlantean royals never wore anything different then blue. “Now that the war is over, we can return to our traditions.”

“Is war really over?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he cursed himself. He wasn’t supposed to start that topic.

Immediately, Pasiphae’s shoulders tensed and the remnants of smile vanished from her face, giving way to a thin lipped expression.

He brought up a taboo.

“Of course it is,” the queen said tersely. “Who is left to fight? A bunch of rebels in the woods won’t defeat a whole army.”

Rebels. Hercules. Pythagoras. Ariadne. A month ago also him.

“Are you going to hunt them down?”

The queen hesitated and that was enough of an answer.

“If they’re no threat, why do you need to eliminate them?” It came out more harshly than he intended. Or maybe still too weakly. He didn't know.

Pasiphae raised her chin, determined.

“I gave Ariadne a choice. She could give up her claim to the throne in favor of freedom. She refused. I cannot let my words be empty,” she paused, then continued, more reluctantly. “As for the others… If they swear their allegiance to me I will let them go.”

It was an ultimatum. And he would be a fool not to take it.

* * *

 

The forest seemed strangely different when he didn’t have to run through him as a fugitive. Everything was eerie quiet, save for occasional birds chirping. He was darted between running madly in search of his friends and stalling as long as he could for time.

Yes, he agreed to Pasiphae proposition, but at the same time, he knew it was futile. His friends would never surrender. And what would he do then? Kill them? His stomach revulsed at the bare thought.

It didn’t matter how long he wanted to wait, though, because his friends had found him first.

First he saw Pythogoras fair head, then Hercules’ round belly and his stomach clenched. He couldn’t do that.

It took a lot of his strength not to turn around and run.

“Jason.” Pythagoras was the first to speak, and his voice was so sad, so resigned, that Jason felt the need to go and hug him, assure that everything was going to be alright, that he doesn’t have to worry. But he didn’t do that. Instead he said:

“I bring a message.”

Hercules snorted, and Jason barely restrained himself from punching the man again. He was going to destroy everything.

“The queen sends a message” he continued as if nothing happened, “if you-“

“And since when Pasiphae is the queen?” demanded Hercules harshly.

Jason gritted his teeth. “Since she took over Atlantis. Now if you’ll let me-“

“And what about Ariadne? You said you loved her. You were going to marry her, dammit! And now you’re siding with the woman who tried to kill her? Kill as all! What is wrong with you!”

Jason took a deep breath. He could do this. He just had to be a little more patient. He had dealt with Hercules before, he knew he would falter, eventually. Hopefully.

But now that Hercules mentioned her, Jason realized that someone was missing. Neither Araidne nor Aeson were here.

“Where is Ariadne?” he asked, but seeing Hercules outraged look he quickly realized his mistake.

“Not here!” spat the larger man and Pythagoras had to hold him back so he didn’t lunge onto Jason.

“Ariadne is safe,” added the blond man quickly. “But after hearing the news, we didn’t want to risk, you know…” he trailed off, and Jason felt a lump forming in his throat. Yeah, he knew. And it hurt more than anything, even though deep somewhere he knew that maybe it was for the best.

“Aeson?” he managed. He didn’t see a reason why his father wouldn’t be there with them, especially after the speech he gave him in the cell.

His friends exchanged glances.

“You… don’t know?” asked Pythagoras tentatively and Jason felt a wave of foreboding.

“Know what?” he asked faintly.

Pythagoras took a deep breath.

“Aeson is dead. He was ambushed by Pasiphae's troops when he was returning with your friend. When you…” He didn’t finish and Jason knew what he wanted to say: when you rejected him.

Strangely, he didn’t feel anything special besides the constantly growing emptiness within him. He supposed he must have known it from the moment he didn’t drink the potion, but didn’t want to admit it. It was the same when he learned that Pasiphae was his mother- he wasn’t surprised, not really, just… tired.

He told himself that he wasn’t choosing anyone, but the truth was, he already made his choice, back when he gave the vial to the other prisoner.

“And what about Diocles? Did he escape?”

Pythagoras furrowed his eyebrows, visibly troubled by his lack of reaction to the news. Jason supposed he didn’t give the best impression.

“Yes… he’s hiding somewhere in the woods,” was the quiet response.

After that no one said anything for a while, and Jason tried to gather his thoughts. He will deal with Aeson’s death later. Now he had to take care of the matters of the living.

“Pasiphae will grant you freedom if you surrender to her,” he said bluntly, not waiting for someone to interrupt again.

Neither of his friends looked surprised at that statement, with Pythagoras returning to his saddened face and Hercules muttering curses under his breath.

“We thought you might say something like that,” the blond started, his blue eyes meeting Jason's brown. “But, Jason, you know Ariadne will never give up the throne.”

Jason knew. And that was the worst part. If only she cooperated…

“Ariadne might be banished.” It was more of a wishful thinking. He didn’t dare to think that he meant more to Pasiphae than the throne, but still, she wouldn’t dare to execute her right before his eyes, would she? _That doesn’t mean she couldn’t kill her somewhere else…_

The look on his friend's face told him he wasn’t convinced either.

“Pythagoras, please,” he almost begged. First he had to choose between mother and father, and now between mother and friends? He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take that.

Before the blond could respond, however, Hercules interjected:

“Don’t try to sway him to your side, traitor! We won’t give up to that Colchean bitch no matter what!”

Jason looked straight into the big man’s eyes and almost collapsed under the intensity. There was so much emotion there... Wherever Jason felt like he was devoid of emotions lately, Hercules was burning with them. Hate, love, passion, sadness, disappointment, betrayal, pain... Jason wanted to believe that there was also hope somewhere, but couldn’t find it.

It was then that he realized that the battle was already lost.

Somehow, he felt relieved.

“I see,” he said, and felt more at peace than ever. He finally faced his friends. His friends haven’t changed. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time.

Not waiting any second, he made a few quick steps and embraced his first friends, the men that gave him his first true home.

The action startled them so much that both had frozen, but before either could shake him off, Jason let go, quickly returning to his former spot.

“What-“ started Hercules, but this time it was Jason who didn’t let him finish.

“Thank you. Truly, for everything. You were the best friends I could ever have and I’m eternally grateful to you. I do hope we will meet again someday, and if not in this realm then in the Hades’ one,” he stopped for breath, then continued. “I know I have no right to ask you this, but please, take care of Ariadne. She deserves so much more.”

He had to hurry and finish this quickly, because he saw tears already forming in Pythagoras’ eyes and Hercules’ angry façade cracking. This couldn’t mean anything good.

“I have to head back to Atlantis and warn them that some fugitives are on the way to Samos, so if you don’t want to accidentally run into any soldiers, I’d go in the opposite direction. Maybe you’ll visit Athens? I heard it’s a great place for science and good wine, so you might find it to your liking.”

Pythagoras was now openly crying and Hercules was rubbing his eyes, all the while sending angry glares in his direction.

It was time to go.

“Farewell, my friends,” he sent them one last smile and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

 

“Jason! What happened?!” Pasiphae came rushing to his side, Medea following closely behind. They swept over his entire body, eyes finally resting on the bloody arm he was holding.

Jason made a reassuring smile.

“Nothing. It’s only a scratch. It doesn’t even hurt that much,” he said in a soothing voice.

Pasiphae pursued her lips.

“It was them, wasn’t it? Hercules and Pythagoras did this to you?” she demanded.

The prince averted his eyes and that was all the response the queen needed.

“Gather soldiers!” she barked to stationed nearby Goran. “I want them found this instant!”

“No!” Jason cried desperately, then added more quietly. “No, please. They are my friends. Even though they… I don’t want them hurt. Please.” His voice broke at the end. His eyes were wide with fear and he was looking at Pasipahe with something akin to hope.

The queen paused, darted between continuing giving orders and comforting him. Finally, maternal instincts won and she swept over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

“Oh, Jason…” she murmured, and her features softened. She was no longer The Queen, now she was His Mother. “I know you don’t want anything to happen to them because you are a good man, just like your father.” The words stung, and for a moment he thought he would lose his cool, but Pasiphae didn't seem to notice anything. “But they are not. They tried to kill you, when you tried to save them. Surely you can see that they not deserve your friendship?”

Jason looked away, and no one spoke for a while. Finally, he nodded, still not meeting her eyes, and Pasiphae let out a breath.

“That is the right decision” she said, letting go of his face. “We’ll start the search immediately.”

“Wait,” Jason placed his hand on Pasiphae’s arm. “If you promise me that you’ll spare them suffering, I’ll tell you where they might’ve gone.”

That got the queen’s attention, and she turned fully to him, a gentle smile plastered across her face.

“I wouldn’t do anything else. What is the destination you spoke of?”

Jason took a deep breath.

“Samos. It is where Pythagoras is from and we discussed it once as a possible place to escape. I cannot guarantee that they will go there…”

Pasiphae brought a finger to his lips, hushing him.

“Thank you, Jason. You’ve done more than enough. We’ll take it from here.”

And she marched out of the room together with Goran, leaving him alone with Medea.

There was a moment of silence, before the princess of Colchis broke it.

“You know she will send some people the other ways, too, just to make sure,” she stated softly.

“I know,” he answered and hold her gaze for several seconds, asking, begging.

Medea hesitated only for a moment, before nodding firmly.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

And Jason wondered what would happen if Pasiphae learned that he had lied to her, but then again, she was hardly a saint.

_Aeson is dead._

Yes. It was his small revenge.


End file.
